


5 Times Undertaker was awesome and the 1 time he wasn't

by Emojiconuser_456



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crackfic?, Fluff and Angst, Humorous Ending, Mentions Torture, Swearing, Violence, the undertaker is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emojiconuser_456/pseuds/Emojiconuser_456
Summary: Basically The Undertaker does some pretty awesome things from protecting his brother to playing video games and everything in between. However, all good things must come to an end... is there a reason to Taker's sudden niceness? Or is he just finally opening up? Either way, no one's complaining.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	5 Times Undertaker was awesome and the 1 time he wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of The Undertaker acting nice or protective and everyone else being like "WTF?" so here's a taste of what the stories/chapters are gonna be like, starting with the big red machine Kane! How does the cold hearted phenom show his brotherly protectiveness when Kane is majorly pissed off at his anger management therapist?

It’s a rare occurrence when the locker rooms of the WWE wrestlers are quiet, usually it means one thing…

Someone’s about to die.

Daniel Bryan or “Goat boy” kept glancing back at the Devil’s favourite demon while he changed out of his gear. By looking at Kane anyone could guess what he was thinking about, his murderous aura around him certainly gave it away. Building up a false sense of courage, Daniel turned to face his tag team partner.

“Something bothering you big guy? Look like someone just died or something.”

“Give it 10 minutes.”

A nervous chuckle slipped out of Bryan, images of himself getting murdered by the demon flashing through his mind. Shaking his head, Daniel missed the amused look Kane was giving him; though he wasn’t as good as his older brother with magic, he didn’t need it to read minds.

Stretching to his full height Kane began leaving the room with the goat boy trailing behind him, ignoring the terrified glances people kept throwing his way. Despite the many jokes people cracked about Team Hell No going to anger management, no one dared to go near them. Walking down the hallway, the tag team champions made their way to the exit doors of the building.

Kane had yet to say anything, quite content in ignoring Bryan’s attempt to get him to open up. It may sound rude, but there was a reason Kane was particularly pissed; it involved a certain therapist and his stupid exercises.

“NO!” Abruptly, the demon jerked to a stop reacting instantly to the sudden yell; right in front of the glass doors was the source of Kane’s problems.

The one and only Dr Shelby.

He was wearing his usual attire, the pink buttoned up shirt with a brown cardigan over it and the questionable blue tie. The therapist was grinning ear to ear with a clipboard clutched to his chest, looking even more psychotic than the Wyatt family. Dr Shelby’s eyes locked on to Kane and Daniel, shivers going down their spines. Shelby hurried over to the grown men and wrapped his arms around them, “Hello again boys!” he chirped merrily. Ignoring Daniel’s attempt to wiggle out of the hug.

“No, no, no, why are you here!?”

“I wanted to check in on my favourite students of course! Has Kane told you about the new exercises?”

“What exercises?”

“Well-”

Kane tuned out the doctor, static slowly started filling his head as he felt his rage start building up. He needed to set someone or something on fire soon, thoughts flooded his brain of people screaming, bodies charred and what would happen if he took a cheese grater to Dr Shelby’s face and tried to peel off his skin.

“No! That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”

He always wanted to know if peeling an eyeball was like peeling a grape, both are similar in shape after all, maybe he could use tweezers and slowly pull apart the layers of the eye.

“If you want to graduate anger management this is the best way to do it.”

Kane was silently mulling over the ideas in his head, maybe he should just force feed the therapist’s organs to himself? Delicate torture was never his strong suite, he preferred methods that involved more screaming and blood.

“Think of something else then! I refuse-”

“We are doing this exercise and that is final!” Dr Shelby’s shrill voice echoed around the room, his face red and his smile turning threatening. Goat boy jerked back in fear, muscles tensed. The doctor took a deep calming breath before turning towards the suspiciously quiet Kane.

“Kane, do you understand?”

But the demon was long gone, his dark thoughts spiralling out of control. His sanity on the brink of breaking, it was true that the therapy had helped previously… but what Dr Shelby was asking of him was too much. He couldn’t do it and that’s what made him angry. The big red machine afraid of something! The devil’s favourite demon whinging about one simple exercise! He was very tempted to lash out on the therapist but unfortunately, he was still somewhat humane.

During Daniel’s and the Doctor’s brief argument, Kane had managed to slip away from the pair; easing himself out the glass doors and started wandering the streets. He had to leave somewhere far away from the WWE building, where he could let out his anger in peace. Or at least a place where he could act on his thoughts, it has been a while since he acted on his demonic tendencies. Usually wrestling was enough for him, but tonight he had an urge to put someone in a coma… permanently. He needed to prove to himself that he was still the most terrifying being to exist on earth. Wandering the empty streets, Kane could feel his power surging through his veins; practically begging to be set free-

_‘You have 10 fucking seconds to explain why Daniel won’t stop calling me.’_

His body stiffened instantly.

Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!

Kane whipped his head around, his suspicions confirmed… black smoke was emptying onto the roads and heading towards him. It’s the first sign of his older brother arriving, it was a tactic that made anyone become paranoid; including him. A sharp sting in his mind warned him that he hadn’t answered the question yet, a reminder that Taker was slowly losing his patience.

_‘I’m fine.’_

_‘Bullshit. I can fucking sense your rage, now answer the question properly boy.'_

_‘Fuck off.’_

The deafening silence on the other end of the bond told Kane he had definitely said the wrong thing, if not the next two seconds just confirmed it.

_**‘CRACK!’** _

A sharp punch to the left side of his face packed with enough force that sent him spiralling towards the gutters. A grunt escaped him as his body slammed to the ground, knowing exactly who had done it. Looks like his brother had arrived.

“Damn right I did, maybe you need another reminder of how to show respect boy.”

A gloved hand gripped his hair tightly and yanked his head upwards, despite feeling absolute rage not to long ago, all the fight had disappeared the moment Undertaker hit him. Taker lowered himself to the ground so the two were face to face, hand still gripping to his hair. If Kane tried anything, the phenom would not hesitate in slamming his face to the ground. “Answer the question.” The demon remained silent, weighing the pros and cons of telling his older brother. When the silence only continued The Undertaker decided to do something different, it was clear Kane wouldn’t answer him.

He let go of Kane and stood up to his full height, waiting for his little brother to do the same before the smoke decided to surround the both of them. One second they were out in the streets and the next they were standing in the middle of the Undertaker’s hotel room. It was a simple design with two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and lounge. Confused Kane struggled to comprehend what was happening, he knew his brother could teleport but usually that’s after his brother beats the shit out of him.

“Catch.”

Taker tossed an item towards the demon who easily caught it, surprised by the unknown item being a phone; he chuckled lightly when it had spams of missed calls and text messages from his tag team partner. He lowered the phone and made eye contact with his brother, both knowing what was going to happen next.

“Well?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Wanna say that again boy?” Kane glared through his mask; he knew Taker knew how much he hated that term. It always pissed him off, he only said it because he knew Kane couldn’t do anything about it. Being a model student, Kane took a deep breath and calmed himself before answering, much to the amusement of his brother.

“Look-”

“If you give me another bullshit lie, I will go into your head and find out the answers myself.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Then. Don’t. lie. To. Me.”

By now the two were staring each other down, Undertaker just slightly towering over the big red machine by an inch. Cold blue eyes clashed with vengeful brown eyes, before Kane backed away reluctantly; he’d rather not fight his brother now.

“Usually Dr Shelby gives out shitty art stuff or acting exercises as ways to mange our… anger problems. But he decided to change it to something else, something I’d rather not do. I got angry at myself and him, so I ended up in the streets and you know the rest.”

“What was the exercise?”

“He wanted to us to try out hypnosis therapy, he wanted to see how our childhoods affected us.”

Kane could feel his body start to tremble, his thoughts building up, the static returning in his ears-

_‘I’ll protect you little brother.’_

The reaction was immediate, Kane fell to his knees with the Undertaker quickly wrapping his arms around his sibling; holding him up and making sure he was secure in his arms. With surprising gentleness, Taker began slowly whispering quiet reassurances to his brother, promises of murdering Dr Shelby and anyone who would dare harm his family physically or mentally.

For the rest of the night the Brothers of Destruction stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms, Undertaker would protect his little brother and Kane would be there to back up his big brother.

Therefore, when the therapist Dr Shelby mysteriously disappeared, and Undertaker asked him to help hide a body… let’s just say Kane wasn’t too opposed.


End file.
